Ice Ice Baby
Ice Ice Baby is a song by Vanilla Ice. It is on Just Dance 2015. Dancers Regular P1: He's male, he wears a pitch black short-sleeved shirt, sky blue vest, dark blue pants, teal beanie (similar to P2's from Kiss You from Just Dance 2014), and turquoise sneakers. He's also wearing black diamond sunglasses. His hair is the same as Harry Styles' hair. His glove is fuchsia. P2: She's female, she wears a pink short-sleeved bra, magenta shorts, dark blue leggins, and prune purple heels. She's also wearing a prune purple cap and pitch black sunglasses. Her hair is blonde with ponytails on both sides. Her glove is hot pink. P3: He's also male, he wears a purple long-sleeved shirt, dark purple pants, beige cap, and blue sneakers. He's also wearing blue sunglasses. His hair is dark blue, short and poofy. His glove is egg yellow. P4: He's also male, he wears a green long-sleeved shirt, black vest, mint green pants, jade green cap, and chartreuse sneakers. He's also wearing fuchsia sunglasses. His hair is the same as Louis Tomlinson's hair. His glove is light purple. Extreme The extreme dancer is male and wears the following: *Black short hair *Beige short-sleeved shirt *Black jeans *Beige sneakers *Blue diamond sunglasses *Prune purple denim vest *Beige cap *A beige glove '6 Player' P1: He's male, he wears a light purple long sleeved shirt, light blue vest, red skinny jeans, light purple sneakers, and an indigo bandana. He's also wearing teal sunglasses. His hair is the same as Liam Payne's hair. His glove is blue. P2: She's female, she wears a rose shirt with one long sleeve on the right and sleeveless on the left, teal leggins, dark pink miniskirt, dark orange heels, and a purple soft beanie. She also wears green sunglasses. Her hair is red, long, and curly. Her glove is magenta. P3: He's also male, he wears an egg yellow short sleeved t-shirt, white vest, light yellow pants, olive green sneakers, and a yellow cap. He's also wearing red sunglasses. His hair is the same as Niall Horan's. His glove is yellow. P4: She's also female, she wears a violet short sleeved dress with glitter on it, lavender colored leggins, turquoise heels, and a baby pink soft beanie. She's also wearing pink sunglasses. Her hair is the same as Cher Lloyd's. Her glove is orange. P5: He's also male, he wears a blood-red short-sleeved t-shirt, pitch black vest, red pants, gun-metal sneakers, and a sky blue bandana. He's also wearing peach sunglasses and some red tattoos on his arms. His hair is black, which is shaved on the back and sides and fluffy on the top. His glove is smokey gray. P6: He's also male, he wears an indigo long-sleeved shirt, black suspenders, purple jeans, pitch black sneakers, and a red cap. He's also wearing crimson sunglasses. His hair is the same as Zayn Malik's. His glove is light purple. Trivia *"Damn", "hell" and "drug" are censored. *This is the first Vanilla Ice song in the series. *This Song Samples "Under Pressure" by Queen. Category:Songs Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs with censored words/phrases Category:20th century Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Hard Songs Category:What The Actual Fuck Category:Stupid page that needs to be removed